Amor entre otakus
by AomiNekoChan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia la chica otaku del insti, Natsu Dragnnel el chico mas popular de la escuela y otaku en secreto, los dos van al proximo mangafest sin saber que va el otro ¿podra el mangafest unirlo?, lose mal summary pero espero que os guste
1. capitulo 1

**Un amor entre otakus cap 1**

Me levanté como todos los días, me puse el uniforme, desayuné, me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí al instituto, todo iba bien hasta que cuando llegé al instituto vi algo que siempre me rompe el corazón, vi al chico que me gusta besando a su novia. El nombre del chico era Natsu Dragnnel, el chico mas popular de la escuela, tiene el pelo de puntas y rosa salmón y unos ojos jade oscuro, el nunca se fijara en mi y ahora menos que tiene novia .Su novia, que se llama Lisanna Strauss es muy hermosa tiene el pelo corto y albino y sus ojos son celeste muy hermosos, en cambio yo soy rubia y mis ojos son marrones chocolate, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, soy una chica lista,divertida y amable pero también soy otaku por eso la gente no me hablan y me ven como un bicho raro, mis unicas amigas son Erza, Levy,

Juvia y Wendy que también son otakus, bueno ya empiezan las clases y sera mejor que me concentre porque mis padres me han dicho que si suspendo el próximo examen no me llevaran al mangafest de la próxima semana y yo tengo muchas ganas de ir porque mis amigas y yo iremos del anime Sailor Moon, Juvia ira de Sailor Júpiter, Wendy de Sailor venus, Erza de Sailor Marte, Levy de Sailor Mercurio y yo de Sailor Moon y nos vamos a divertir un montón, que ganas de ir y a lo mejor allí conozco a mi amor verdadero según dice mi horóscopo, ojala mi amor verdadero fuera Natsu aunque se que es imposible, me gustaría poder olvidarme de el, porque llevo colada por el desde el colegio, y por mucho que lo intento es imposible, creo que es esto a lo que se llama un amor imposible.

* * *

Hola a todos espero que os aya gustado este primer cap de mi primera historia y si os gusta seguire con la historia así que es decisión vuestra seguirla o no, espero vuestros reviews adiós a todos n.n


	2. capitulo 2

Hola a todos gracias por vuestros reviews aqui teneis el segundo capitulos disfrutarlo n.n

* * *

_**Un ****amor****entre**** Otaku**____** -cap 2-**_

**POV Lucy**

Hoy era el mangafest y mis amigas y yo no estábamos preparando en mi casa.

-Oye Lucy ¿Has visto mis zapatos?- me pregunto mi amiga Levy, ella es una chica muy amable tiene el pelo corto y azul y es un poco bajita, fue mi primera amiga en el instituto y ella me presento a Erza, Juvia y Wendy.

-Están en esta caja- Le di la caja de sus zapatos

-Gracias-

Nos estamos vistiendo todas en mi habitación, cuando terminamos de vestirnos fuimos al salón donde estaba mis padres para llevarnos

-Chicas estáis guapísimas- Nos dijo mi madre Layla, ella es muy guapa es rubia con los ojos marrones la gente dice que me parezco a ella.

-Gracias- Respondimos todas

-Sera mejor irnos ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde- nos dijo mi padre.

Nos metimos en el coche, que era un 7 plazas, y nos llevo a mangafest.

Cuando llegamos vimos una cola larguísima menos mal que compramos las entradas el otro día porque no tenemos gana de esperar una hora o dos para comprarlas.

-Chicas venimos a recogerlas a las 7 diviértanse- nos dijo mis madre para luego irse con mi padre en el coche a saber dónde irán

-Venga chicas entremos- Nos dijo Erza, ella es una chica muy fuerte y a veces da mucho miedo, pero cuando no la haces enfadar es muy amable con todo el mundo, tiene el pelo largo y rojo y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-SI!- respondimos todas

Cuando entramos vimos a un montón de gente yendo de un lado a otro

-Juvia espera que no nos perdamos- Dijo Juvia, ella siempre habla en tercera persona avece es raro pero la hace linda, tiene el pelo corto y ondulado y azul, está obsesionada con un chico de la clase llamado grey pero es muy buena persona

-yo estoy a favor de Juvia- dice Wendy, ella tiene el pelo largo y azul oscuro también es un poco baja pero no tanto como Levy, es muy dulce y amable y nos ayuda en los momentos difíciles.

-tranquilas yo me encargare de que no os pase nada- nos dice erza.

Estuvimos andando y mirando de tienda en tienda y haciéndonos fotos con gente que nos pedía si se pueden hacer una foto con nosotras.

**POV Normal**

Pasó un largo tiempo y ellas pararon a descansar y comer algo

-oye erza ¿no dijiste hace un rato que te encargarías de que ninguna de nosotras nos perdiéramos?- le pregunto Levy a Erza

-si ¿Por qué?- dijo ella mientras comía su preciado pastel de fresas

-Es que Lucy se perdió- respondió Levy

-COMO?!- grito erza con un tic en el ojo mientras que detrás de ella se encontraban juvia y Wendy intentando no reír

**POV Lucy**

Aggg cuando fue que me separe de mis amigas a si es verdad fue cuando vi una figurita de Miku y no pude evitar comprarla jejeje pero ahora no sé donde están,

Estuve recorriendo el mangafest buscándolas cuando de repente me choque con algo o más bien con alguien y encima al chocarme me caí de culo.

-auchh- me queje yo

-losiento mucho ¿estás bien?- me pregunto la persona con la que me choque ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme

-si- le di la mano y me ayudo a levantarme –muchas gracias- cuando lo vi, vi que era un chico vestido del señor del antifaz de Sailor Moon.

* * *

Espeo que os alla gustado y losiento si me salio muy corto espero vuestros reviews xao n.n


	3. capitulo 3

hola a todos losiento por la tardanza pero aqu tienen el tercer cap disfrutarlo, porcierto recordad que los personajes llevan pelucas y lentillas de color en el salon manga por eso no se reconocen

fairy tail es propiedad de mashima-sama si fuera mio natshi ya huviera nacido xP

* * *

POV Lucy

-¿de verdad se encuentra bien?- me pregunto con preocupación.

-si estoy bien, ha sido mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba- le dije para que no se preocupara.

-de todas formas lo siento si quieres te invito a un refresco para disculparme- señalo un puesto de bebidas

-no hace falta enserio- negué con las manos pero al parece siguió insistiendo asta que dije que si

Cuando llegamos pedimos nuestras bebidas y nos sentamos en una mesa que había libre, estuvimos charlando un buen rato y descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común

-¿y a que instituto vas?- me pregunto mientras bebía su bebida y me miraba.

-voy al instituto Fairy tail- cuando se lo dije me miro sorprendido

-yo también voy a ese instituto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-que bonita sonrisa_- _pensé y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-oye ¿Qué te pasa tienes friebre?- pego su frente con la mia y me sonroje a un mas

-mmmm parece que no tienes- alejo su frente de la mia y suspire, ¿Por qué me habrá latido tan fuerte el corazon? ¿Será que me enamore? Rechaze esa idea de la cabeza, por kami nos acabamos de conocer ¿como es posible de que me allá enamorado de el? Ni siquiera se su nombre, es verdad llevamos todo el día hablando y ni siquiera ser como se llama

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte nerviosa

-me llamo Natsu ¿y tu?- me pregunto, me sorprendió mucho se llama como el chico que me gusta ¿y si es el? No puede ser seguro que es otro Natsu

-yo me llamo Lucy- le dije y nos sonreímos, luego nos miramos a los ojos y sin darnos cuenta no estábamos acercando poco a poco, yo cerré los ojos y cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos algo o más bien alguien lo tiro de la silla, cuando abrí los ojos vi algo que me dejo helada, vi a erza con un enorme cabreo intentado matar a Natsu mientras las demás la retenían

-maldito ¿Cómo te atreves de intentar besar a mi amiga idiota!?- no pude evitar reírme, a veces erza era muy sobre protectora conmigo.

Cuando conseguí calmar a erza ayude a levantar a Natsu

-gracias por todo Natsu me lo pase muy bien contigo-

-de nada Lucy a sido un placer conocerte- y otra vez me sonrió, como adoro su sonrisa

-me tengo que ir- le bese la mejilla y me acerque a mis amigas- adiós espero verte en el instituto- me despedí mientras me iba con mis amigas.

Después de un gran dia y un enorme interrogatorio de mis habitación con el pijama puesto y me eche en la cama deseando poder volver a ver a Natsu.

Continuara...

* * *

losiento por ser muy corto pero no se porque me salen asi T^T me esforzare para hacerlos mas largo y muchas graciasa todos por sus comentarios

nos leemos en el procimo cap, feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo adelantado adios!


End file.
